Comment lui dire
by Juliana50
Summary: Vielle son qui date d'avant la sortie de la saison 4, donc qui n'est plus trop d'actualité, mais j'avais quand même envie de vous la soumettre. Cette song est trop courte pour pouvoir faire un vrai résumé.


_**Moi qui n'ai pas d'importanceQui ne suis que son ami d'enfanceQui n'aimais que les femmes et la danseC'est fini...**_

Je le connais depuis toujours. Nous avons grandit ensemble et nous sommes aller ensemble à l'académie de l'USAF. Je suis venu avec le Dédale à bord du quel je venais d'être affecté. Nous étions si heureux de se revoir, et tu avais l'air si heureux de me la présenter. Elle la seul femme que tu es vraiment aimé. Moi je n'en étais pas là. Toujours à draguer toutes les filles que je voyais.

_**Nous étions hier encoreSi loin si loin de la mortElle est tombée sur la villeComme une araignée tissant son fil**_

Malgré la menace des Wraith, nous avons passé des très belle journée quand nous n'avions pas à travailler, l'un comme l'autre. Nous nous rappelions notre enfance et nous lui racontions notre enfance. Pour qu'elle sache comment tu étais plus jeune, et qu'elle ne s'étonne pas si l'enfant qu'elle portait était pareil que toi. Mais les Wraiths on décidée d'attaquer et la mort c'est abattue sur Atlantis._**Nous étions les rois du mondeOui mais nos blessures sont trop profondesEt même si demain le temps s'arrêteÇa ne fera pas revivre LizaEt c'est moi...Qui doit lui dire ça**_

Nous avons vu les vaisseau ennemis s'approcher et commencer à abattre les Jumpers. Et les F-302 qui avaient été envoyer pour les arrêter. J'aurais voulu que cela n'arrive jamais. Que je n'ai pas eut à voir ce corps qui te condamner à souffrir parce que c'est moi qui vais devoir te le dire, car je te vois arriver au loin inquiet pour ta belle. Mais je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

_**Comment lui dire, comment lui direQu'il est arrivé le pireComment lui direQue la femme qu'il aime s'est tuéeQue le bonheur est passéQue sa jeunesse est finieQu'il ne lui reste qu'un amiComment lui dire, qu'il va souffrirComment lui dire**_

Je sais que tu va souffrir quand je te dirais que les Wraiths on prit la femme de ta vie et votre enfants à venir. Que tout ceux qui compter dans ta vie son mort. Et c'es moi qui vais devoir te le dire.

_**Moi qui ai toujours vécuSans mes parents dans la rueQuand on perd un amiOn devient, orphelin**_

Qui est perdu mes parents bébé. Je t'ai connu à l'orphelinat avec Matthias. Matthias qui était avec toi sur Atlantis et qui fut le premier qui tomba lors de cette attaque, devant toi.

_**Quand Matthias nous chantait la vie est belleMoi j'y croyaisMatthias ne chantera plusEt me voilà tout seul perdu**_

Matthias pensait que nous aussi nous vivrions heureux, un jour. Il avait réussi nous y faire croire. Mais voilà, lui est mort, Ta femme et le bébé sont mort. Et moi je vais devoir te le dire. JE me retrouve seul. Car tu ne vivra plus jamais comme avant. Le John Sheppard que j'ai connu est mort.

_**Nous étions les rois du mondeOui mais ses blessures sont si profondesEt même si demain certains regrettentÇa ne fera revivre LizaEt c'est moi...Qui doit lui dire ça**_

Caldwell regrettera sûrement de ne pas avoir agis autrement à la menace et de ne pas t'avoir écouter. Le comité international regretta les décisions prise pour gérer la crise au lieu de laisser Elizabeth gérer comme d'habitude. Mais rien ne rendra la vie au deux être que tu aimais tant, même si l'enfant n'était pas encore né et jamais il ne naîtra.

_**Comment lui dire, comment lui direQu'il est arrivé le pire, comment lui direQue la femme qu'il aime est morteEt qu'en partant elle emporteLa moitié de son amourElle prend le tout de toujours**_

Comment je vais te le dire que Liza est morte. Qu'elle emporte avec elle l'enfant qu'elle portait et que ton amour, et tout les projets que vous aviez fait. Le mot toujours avez un sens pour toi. Mais quel sens aura t il quand je t'aurais dit, qu'elle est parti pour toujours.

_**Comment lui dire qu'il va souffrir, comment lui direQue le bonheur est passéQue sa jeunesse est finieQu'il ne lui reste qu'un ami**_

Nous ne sommes plus que tout les deux. Hier nous étions trois amis heureux de se retrouver, et toi tu avais en plus ta femme enceinte de 7 mois. Mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes deux amis. Je suis tout ce qui reste. Comment t'annoncer qu'elle est parti. Qu'elle a préféré se tuer que de servir de nourriture à un Wraith._**Comment lui dire, comment lui direQu'il est arrivé le pire, comment lui direQue la femme qu'il aime s'est tuéeQue le bonheur est passéQue sa jeunesse est finieQu'il ne lui reste qu'un amiComment lui dire qu'il va souffrirComment lui direComment lui dire...**_

Oui John elle c'est tué. Pour ne pas être vidé de son énergie vital. Nous sommes plus que tout les deux. Mais je n'aurais finalement pas à te le dire. Tu la vois et tu comprend. Qu'ils sont mort tout les deux. Que tu as tout perdu.


End file.
